


Shelter

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Rain, protective Peter FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Totally inspired by thispostin which our wonderfulelrhiarhodansaid that Peter would totally hold the umbrella for Neal. OMG, yes! He would hold the umbrella and even give him his coat, especially if the rain was sudden and unexpected and Neal was feeling a bit under the weather and just wanted to go homeI got bunnied so hard by this, LOL :DAlso, I'm using this puppy to fill the noble gases square on myGen Prompt Bingo card\o/ There are a lot of neons here and neon is one of the noble gases, soooo... BINGO *flail*





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Totally inspired by this [post](http://kanarek13.tumblr.com/post/160733018387/nealpeter-3) in which our wonderful [](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[elrhiarhodan](http://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) said that Peter would totally hold the umbrella for Neal. OMG, yes! He would hold the umbrella and even give him his coat, especially if the rain was sudden and unexpected and Neal was feeling a bit under the weather and just wanted to go home 
> 
> I got bunnied so hard by this, LOL :D
> 
> Also, I'm using this puppy to fill the noble gases square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](https://kanarek13.dreamwidth.org/101404.html) \o/ There are a lot of neons here and neon is one of the noble gases, soooo... BINGO *flail*

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5fscgaiwzb71a6z/shelter_1000.gif?dl=0)


End file.
